


do it to me (again and again)

by carmul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kink Exploration, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Smut, our hero baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmul/pseuds/carmul
Summary: kyungsoo and jongin have been holding back in bed and what they just need is a little push





	do it to me (again and again)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this has been sitting in my drafts for too long already. this was supposed to be a oneshot but i was having second thoughts on continuing the story. i'm not that confident in writing, specially in english, so there's that. anyway! bare with this? (uωu人)

 

 

 

After a long day of work, the last working day of the week, Kyungsoo finds himself on top of his boyfriend while he’s reading a novel. He buries his nose deep into Jongin’s neck and has half of the taller guy’s torso trapped in between his thighs.

 

Jongin doesn’t seem to bother, having Kyungsoo wrapped around his arms while holding onto the book on his back. His boyfriend loves reading, finishing a story in a month to start another one and Kyungsoo knew better than to interrupt him.

 

It’s been a long week of endless brainstorming and drafting for their upcoming project, leaving Kyungsoo drained and spent by the end of the day which meant they had zero time to even share a dinner together. It’s a good thing that Jongin was the one driving home from their company and as the gentleman that he is, he made sure that Kyungsoo never skipped a meal. Oftentimes, he’d deliver dinner to Kyungsoo’s department in the middle of their meetings and by the time they’re finished, it’s already too late when they reach home. The only thing they can do is wash up before letting the weariness pull them to sleep.

 

Yes, Jongin loves reading but Kyungsoo misses him, and he knows Jongin feels the same way too. The adventures of an alcoholic guy in the horror story he’s reading can wait.

 

Kyungsoo looks up at his man, waiting for him to look back. Jongin’s pretending not to notice though, but Kyungsoo’s already used to his boyfriend’s antics. He’s just teasing.

 

Kyungsoo isn’t one to initiate things, specially in bed, but he just misses his boyfriend too much. He wants to feel him, touch him, he wants to be filled. By him.

 

He squirms on top of Jongin, lightly grinding his cock against the taller’s hip as his hand slides from his neck down to his pecs. Kyungsoo looks up again but sees no reaction from him, still having the audacity to flip through another page.

 

Kyungsoo scowls and decides to step up his game. He brings his nose back to Jongin’s neck, placing his mouth just below his ear where he’s most sensitive. He lets out a hot breath and places a kiss while his hand goes further down to his abs. Kyungsoo feels Jongin’s body tense up from his actions, making the inner him smile in victory.

 

After roaming his torso with his soft touches, Kyungsoo’s hand starts heading south. As he reaches the waistband of Jongin’s boxers, he hears the soft thud of a closing book, feels Jongin’s hands wrap around his waist, and he’s suddenly below his boyfriend’s broad figure.

 

He loves it. How Jongin’s body can completely engulf his smaller build.

 

“I thought you won’t budge,” Kyungsoo says with a smirk. Jongin chuckles and gives him a soft peck on the lips, followed by a trail of them to his ear. Jongin nibs at Kyungsoo’s earlobe and whispers, “I just wanted to see how much you needed me.” He leans back to see the smaller guy’s blush across his cheeks, down to his neck. It still surprises Kyungsoo when Jongin talks to him like that, it’s also seldom that he talks that way. He’s not complaining though. He loves it. Kyungsoo wraps his arms around his neck before sliding a hand through the taller’s hair. “I missed you.” He pulls him down for a kiss.

 

As their lips connect, Jongin’s hand goes up on Kyungsoo’s chest to play with his clothed nipple. The way Jongin’s thumb circles around his hard nub sends shivers down his spine and the friction from his shirt makes the feeling even better. His jaw goes slack and he feels Jongin’s tongue invade his mouth.

 

They both moan through the kiss as their tongues dance with each other. Kyungsoo pads the taller guy’s muscular figure, from his pecs down to his six pack abs while Jongin trails wet kisses along his jawline and neck. Jongin inhales deeply against it before letting out a soft groan. “You smell amazing, baby.” Kyungsoo’s lips curve up into a smile but it’s instantly gone when Jongin licks his hard nipple through the shirt. His hand reaches for Jongin’s nape and the other softly tugs on his locks.

 

Kyungsoo suddenly takes off his shirt to Jongin’s surprise. It’s always him testing the waters, calculating Kyungsoo’s wants and needs when they’re in bed. It’s seldom for him to show and say what he really wants, making Jongin wonder sometimes if he really is satisfied with what they’re doing.

 

As soon as Kyungsoo’s body is exposed, Jongin wastes no time and puts one hard nub in his hot mouth. Kyungsoo’s breathe hitches, he loves the way Jongin can control him with just his tongue, making him go crazy with how hot, wet and slick it is against the sensitive parts of his body.

 

Jongin leaves no space untouched. He kisses, sucks, bites every curve, every corner of Kyungsoo’s smooth and soft skin. Kyungsoo wants to say it out loud, he wants to let Jongin know how good and sexy he feels under his touch. He lets out a soft moan, almost inaudible but Jongin hears it, making him want to hear more.

 

He proceeds to go down, kissing his way to Kyungsoo’s boy leg shorts. Jongin places a hand behind his left thigh while his other hand massages the right, squeezing the inner part. He kisses Kyungsoo’s hard on down to his balls as he continues to grasp his thick muscles.

 

Kyungsoo holds back his moans, causing him to make small, high pitched sounds. Jongin always notices it, how hard Kyungsoo controls his moans and reactions to his touch.

 

With his hot breath brushing over his cock, he begins to strip Kyungsoo out of his shorts. Kyungsoo watches Jongin lick his lips, he sees how dark and lustful his eyes are while looking at his throbbing hole. Jongin’s eyes meet his, and without breaking the contact, he kisses his left knee making Kyungsoo gulp in anticipation.

 

Jongin licks his inner thigh while his hand makes its way to Kyungsoo’s entrance. He sucked on the soft flesh as his thumb plays with his rim, just enough to tease it. Kyungsoo lets out a surprised sound when Jongin suddenly grips on both of his thighs and pushes them against his chest. Without any warning, Jongin slides his tongue along Kyungsoo’s hole, causing him to mewl out loud.

 

Jongin wants to hear more, he had always wanted it, but he can’t help but think that Kyungsoo isn’t comfortable with it. So he makes sure to be gentle with him every time, makes sure his actions are just enough for Kyungsoo to bare.

 

He continues to lick, suck and put his tongue inside his entrance, making Kyungsoo bite his lower lip and tighten his grip on the sheets and on Jongin’s hair. He savors the moment, loving how hot it feels on his muscle, how his tight hole sucks him in.

 

Thinking that it’s too much already, Jongin stops and pulls Kyungsoo’s legs down before hovering over him again to share a deep kiss, a kiss full of lust and passion leaving them breathless. When they parted to catch their breaths, Jongin reaches for the nightstand and positions himself over the bed with a bottle of lube and condom in hand.

 

He slides the condom on his shaft before putting a nice amount of lube on his fingers. Kyungsoo spreads his legs, once again showing his eagerness to Jongin and the taller’s cock throbs at the sight. He spreads Kyungsoo’s ass cheek with one hand while the other begins to play with his rim. He circles his entrance with his index finger before slowly pushing it inside. He feels Kyungsoo’s warm walls tighten around his finger and he can’t help but groan at the feeling. He pushes deeper and moves it in a circular motion to spread Kyungsoo before pulling it back lightly. He continues to thrust forward and backward before adding another digit, scissoring Kyungsoo’s insides thoroughly. “Ha- _Jongin,_ ” Kyungsoo moans in pleasure before biting his lips again to control himself.

 

After a few more thrusts, he pulls his fingers out to rub the tip of his cock on Kyungsoo’s hole before covering it with lube. Jongin slowly pushes in and places his hands on his waist, gripping his soft skin there. Kyungsoo opens his mouth at the feeling of Jongin’s thick cock. It’s not even completely inside, yet he feels full already. “ _Aaah_ , so tight,” Jongin breathes out while positioning his elbows on either side of Kyungsoo’s head. He devours the smaller guy’s open mouth, biting his lower lip, and dragging it before supporting his weight with his hands to see Kyungsoo properly. He looks so pretty, so divine under him like this. Eyes half-lidded, lips red and swollen, and the rosy glow of his milky skin, makes Jongin’s mind go crazy.

 

He slowly, carefully thrusts forward, not wanting to hurt or surprise his love. Kyungsoo’s breath hitches as he feels Jongin’s length fill him, entirely. “You okay, baby?” Kyungsoo quickly nods and he pulls Jongin yet again, wrapping his arms and legs around his neck and hips. “Yes, daddy,” he softly answers. Jongin’s brows go up upon hearing his answer, questioning whether he heard him right. It’s the first time Kyungsoo calls him in that way, but maybe he’s just caught in the heat of the moment.

 

Kyungsoo pulls him down, he inhales deeply through his nose as their mouths clash against each other. Jongin lets him do what he wants with his lips, giving him the time to adjust to his size.

 

Kyungsoo’s the one who breaks the kiss, he looks at Jongin with dilated eyes and nods, implying that he can move his hips now. Jongin smiles softly before giving him another peck on the forehead. He moves his hips upward and as he thrusts back again, he hisses at the tightness and warmth around his dick, “ _Shi- Ahhh Kyungsoo._ ” He begins to move his hips in a rhythmic way, repeatedly pushing and pulling until he brings Kyungsoo to the world of ecstasy. Soft moans and groans can be heard in their room, including the lewd sound coming from where they are connected. Jongin controls his thrusts, afraid that it will be too much for his baby.

 

“Jongin, I’m close,” Kyungsoo says in between gasps. Jongin kneels upright and places his hands behind Kyungsoo’s knees before lifting his legs up. The sight of Kyungsoo’s flushed skin, his face half buried in the sheets, brings Jongin closer to his peak too. He increases his pace, causing the dirty sounds go louder and echo inside the room. Kyungsoo’s high pitched _ah’s_ and Jongin’s low groans and moans surround them. With a few more thrusts, Kyungsoo reaches his climax. He holds back a scream by biting on his lower lip, whimpering instead. Jongin watches him release the soft flesh, sees how blood comes back to the plump lip after losing its color. Kyungsoo looks at him as he continues to reach his high. His dazed eyes and glistening lips, his erotic expression does it for Jongin. He comes inside of Kyungsoo, pumping his cock until he dries out.

 

He leans forward, gives Kyungsoo’s neck wet kisses before speaking, “ _God,_ you’re so beautiful. I love you, baby.”

 

Kyungsoo smiles. He reaches for Jongin’s cheeks and pulls him for a chaste kiss. “I love you too.”

 

***

 

“What the fudge, Kyungsoo?!” Baekhyun screams at the top of his lungs causing the nearby customers in the café they’re at to look in their direction.

 

“Baek, keep it down!” Kyungsoo hisses. “And since when do you use fudge?”

 

“I don’t know. It just came out,” he answers dumbly, scratching the back of his ear. “Anyway! What the fuck? Why don’t you just tell Jongin? You’ve been together for almost a year now.”

 

“Duh? It’s embarrassing. Plus, I don’t think he’s into that kind of thing,” Kyungsoo answers before sipping on his iced Caramel Macchiato. “And I’m fine with where we are right now.”

 

“Ugh!” Baekhyun grunts. “How would you know? Did you ask him? Of course not. You just assumed,” he rambles. Not giving his best friend a chance to talk. “It’s a KINK,” he continues, saying the word loudly. They can feel the glares and mumbles of the people around them but Baekhyun is a bitch who just doesn’t care. “You’ll eventually look for it. AND I won’t let your sexual frustrations be thrown at me.” He lectures, pointing a finger at him.

 

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to oppose, but Baekhyun’s right, and he hates it when he is right. He rolls his eyes, picks up a fork and grabs himself a piece of their shared cake.

 

“You should tell him,” the blonde guy urges after sipping coffee. “ _COMMUNICATION.”_ He stresses every syllable for Kyungsoo.

 

“Yeah, I know but,” he pauses and rubs his nape while giving his best friend a doubtful look. “It’s sex.” He tones his voice down as he says it and Baekhyun scoffs at this. “ _OHMYGOD KYUNGSOO._ Sex is a normal part of a relationship. I can’t believe I’m friends with a weak baby.”

 

“Hey!” Kyungsoo retorts. “What?!” Baekhyun shoots back. “It’s true. If you really want to fulfill that _desire_ of yours, you should play your role!”

 

“What role?” Kyungsoo asks with curiosity. Baekhyun lets out an exasperated sigh for the upteenth time, questioning whether his best friend is just feigning innocence.

 

“You know what?” Baekhyun speaks again and Kyungsoo looks up at him, brows raised. “You’re coming with me after this. And you’re gonna do as I say.” Kyungsoo looks at him with suspicion. “You know I’m not taking no for an answer.”

 

He has no choice but to sigh. He knows Baekhyun too well, knows how eager and stubborn his best friend is. Once he sets his mind on something, he’ll do everything to make it happen.

 

“Okay.” He gives up. “But no weird things, Baekhyun. Please.”

 

-

 

Kyungsoo of all people should know that Baekhyun’s standard of what is weird is not what most people have. He finds himself standing in front of what’s supposed to be a shop with heavily tinted glass door and windows. There’s a neon pink sign which says “OPEN” and Kyungsoo just stares at it, feet stuck on the ground before Baekhyun hastily opens the door again and drags him inside. “Don’t just stand there!”

 

He slowly walks in the sketchy store and he immediately scrunches his nose upon taking in the first whiff of air. It smells like… sin? What the hell. Even the friendly way Baekhyun greeted the store clerk is very weird. Is he a regular? Here?

 

He pulls Baekhyun by the hand just when they were passing the aisle stacked with dildos of various shapes, sizes and color. “Baekhyun! What the hell are we doing here?” he hisses. The said boy slowly turns around and places his hands on his hips. “We’re gonna make your dreams come true, lover boy.” He twirls before sliding his hand in the air to show the products behind him. “I am Wonder Baby, your sex fairy.”

 

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo drags his words. “Stop this, please. Let’s go. You don’t even know what you’re talking about.” He grabs his friend’s arm to get the hell out of the place but Baekhyun slaps his hand away.

 

“Excuse me? I know a lot of things, baby boy,” he confidently says, patting away the non-existent dirt on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I haven’t told you but we’re in that kind of sexual relationship. Chan and I.” Kyungsoo blinks several times, processing whatever Baekhyun had just told him. “We always come here to buy our toys.”

 

“O- kay?” Kyungsoo manages to mutter a response. He didn’t really want to know that. Baekhyun clasps his hands together. “OKAY! Now, let’s get to shopping.” He winks at Kyungsoo before heading to the deeper part of the store. Kyungsoo shuts his eyes, cursing himself for spilling it to his best friend.

 

Baekhyun stops at a section full of what seem like deadly weapons to Kyungsoo. “Here, choose one.” Baekhyun’s smile is so freakishly bright for his liking. “Err, what are these?” His friend gives him a look of pity while wearing an understanding smile. He pats his hair as he speaks, “My baby boy’s about to grow up.” He swats Baekhyun’s hand. “Oh god stop being dramatic. Just answer the question please.” Baekhyun chuckles and wraps an arm around his shoulder as he positions them to have a better view of the items. “These, my friend, are butt plugs.”

 

“D-don’t tell me you plug these in your butt,” Kyungsoo stutters after a big gulp. “Exactly, my little friend. They’re called butt plugs. Butt? Plug? Plug for the butt? Dummy.”

 

“Sorry, smartass. This is all new to me,” he snaps back making Baekhyun chuckle again. “Quick, pick one out.”

 

“I don’t know what to pick!” He panics and moves to free himself from the blonde guy’s arm. “Just pick! Here, start with the basic ones.” He points at the items having little gems on it. “Or you wanna be a kitty cat for daddy? Your call.” He moves his brows up and down, suggesting something that made Kyungsoo blush. “Can’t we just get out of here without buying anything?”

 

“Oh, Do Kyungsoo! Just pick a damn plug already!” Baekhyun’s becoming impatient and Kyungsoo knows that if he doesn’t pick anytime soon, his friend will choose one for him. That seems like a dangerous thing to happen, so he immediately grabs the closest one to them. “Okay! Okay! Here.”

 

Baekhyun examines the product, gives Kyungsoo a quick scan before smiling brightly again. “Okay! Next!” His best friend heads to the west part of the shop and Kyungsoo lets out a groan.

 

This is getting out of hand.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo comes home to a quiet and empty apartment. Jongin had texted him earlier that he went out to look for the book he wanted to start reading and that he’ll be home by dinner time. Kyungsoo thanked the heavens for this, ‘cause he’ll then have more time to mentally prepare himself.

 

After removing his shoes and neatly setting them aside, he heads straight for the couch. He puts the paper bags down on the floor before letting his body fall down on the soft furniture.

 

Kyungsoo sighs as he tries to remember Baekhyun’s words. His best friend’s tips and reminders echo in his brain, and he shakes his head to make them stop.

 

He wants this, he had wanted this for a long time now but he just can’t help but feel anxious. Just thinking about what Jongin’s reaction will be makes him nervous. What if he’s weirded out? What if it’s too much for him and it’ll turn things awkward for them and they’ll have to breakup and it’s the end for Kyungsoo and-

 

_UGH!_

 

Kyungsoo inhales deeply then slowly breathes out through his mouth. He gets up and decides to calm his nerves by taking a long, relaxing bath. The bags catch his eyes and he’s reminded of the goods Baekhyun forced him to buy from Bath & Body Works, saying that _“It’s part of the preparation stage.”_ He picks the checkered bag up and is about to take it with him in the bathroom but halts to look back at the other items, contemplating whether he should take them with him too. Not wanting to overthink things again, he just grabs everything and heads for the bath.

 

He lets the water run in the bathtub as he takes out the products Baekhyun picked out for him. There’s an almond and vanilla bath fizzy, and a body lotion that says “Warm Vanilla Sugar”, both containing shea butter, and other tubes of products he doesn’t know the uses of. He appreciates that his friend picked out his favorite scent but he honestly thinks that these are unnecessary yet he shrugs and decides to give them a try.

 

Kyungsoo picks them one by one and reads the instructions carefully. He sees this container for “exfoliating” and assumes that this is the first step? Maybe? He turns the thing around to read how it is used but nearly drops it in the toilet bowl when he sees, through the mirror, that the water is about to overflow from the tub. He scrambles his way to it and lets out a sigh of relief when he turned the faucet off just in time. Sending a mental apology to mother nature, he drains some of the water to get the perfect amount and with one last sigh, Kyungsoo gets on with his “preparation”.

 

Contrast to what he wanted to achieve, Kyungsoo freaks out a teeny tiny bit in the middle of his bath. He looks at the sketchy black bag with the sketchy “Ooh La La” in cursive sketchily printed on it. He doesn’t feel as nervous anymore, maybe the calming aroma of the water has an effect, but if there’s one thing he’s sure of, it’s the feeling of excitement. He feels giddy and if he gives it some thought, the small hint of nervousness is actually the positive kind.

 

Breaking his train of thought, his phone, placed at the corner of the tub, rings and vibrates. Kyungsoo caught it just in time before it takes a dip and joins him in his bath. He makes a mental note to place it elsewhere next time as he sees the caller being Jongin.

 

“Hello? Bub?” Kyungsoo feels the rush starting to build up in his body.

 

_“Hi, baby. Are you home already?”_

 

Upon hearing Jongin’s voice, he immediately calms down. “Yeah. I’m in the bath right now. You’re missing out,” he teases. He hears Jongin laugh at the other end, making him smile too. “On your way home?”

 

Jongin’s laughter ceases and he clears his throat. _“Actually, I’ll be home later. Remember Sehun?”_

 

Kyungsoo sits upright from his relaxed position. “Yeah? Your childhood friend, right?”

 

 _“I- uh, I bumped into him in the bookstore. He invited me for dinner and I couldn’t say no.”_ Jongin sounds very sorry.

 

“Wait, wait, is he hearing you right now?” Kyungsoo asks with worry, thinking that what his boyfriend just said is kinda rude for Sehun to hear.

 

He hears a soft chuckle, his favorite thing. _“No, silly. I’m outside,”_ he says before a pause and struggles to start talking again.

 

Kyungsoo begins to worry, what is he being so quiet for?

 

He’s about to say something but Jongin starts to speak. _“I’m sorry you have to eat alone.”_ Even without seeing him, Kyungsoo knows he’s wearing a pout right now.

 

Kyungsoo smiles. He’s so lucky to have this man.

 

“Hey Ji, it’s fine, bub. I’ll just whip something up here. You do some catching up over there,” he replies with the softest voice but then decides to make a start with whatever he has going on. “Oh and Ji?”

 

_“Yeah?”_

 

“Dessert will be here. Waiting.” He says it in a sultry way.

 

As soon as he ends the call, he receives a message from Jongin.

 

 

**_ji <3_ **

you’re torturing me

how am i supposed to enjoy dinner now?

 

 

Kyungsoo snickers as another idea pops in his head. He remembers Baekhyun telling him to tease Jongin as much as possible so he takes a picture of his legs in the tub, making sure his thighs are showing. He sends it to the guy, waiting for his reaction but Jongin isn't replying. He must be having a conversation with Sehun right now or maybe their order just came in.

 

He sighs. Maybe it isn't working as much as he expected it to, but Baekhyun raised no weak baby. He takes another photo. His plump lips, flushed shoulder and chest can be seen in the frame, along with the surface of the water that stops just above his nipple. He bites his lip, hesitating to send the photo, hovering his thumb over the send button. All this overthinking throughout the day gives him a headache and it's annoying already. With a frustrated groan, he taps the screen and immediately places his phone face down on the ground beside the tub. He covers his eyes with his hands as his ears and cheeks turn red.

 

He freezes when he hears his phone vibrate. Thrice.

 

His internal panic makes him feel like he'll explode any moment now. With a deep breath, he reaches for his phone and opens the messages Jongin sent him.

 

Kyungsoo's not prepared for what he read. He feels his skin turning even redder, if that's even possible, as he slowly sets the phone back on the floor. He feels heat gather in his stomach, the excitement and needy feeling overcoming his body. He slowly sinks his head in the water, hoping it will help him cool down.

 

 

**_ji <3_ **

...

my baby’s such a tease

just you wait for me

 

 

 

 


End file.
